stellardawnfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ben Ryfos
Hello =D "I'm 17, and currently in high school. My main interest is computer programming. " <-- What you said Hehe. Wow. Well, here goes ;) I'm 10, and currently in 4th grade. My main interest is computer programming. <-- What I said That was odd. And yeah, I can't wait until MechScape comes out! I'm goin on right away =D 12:23, 28 May 2008 (UTC) I'll make a better sig later :P The one I have on RSWiki is much better lol. Vandalism and Hi! Hey, how are you. There has been some vandalism recently and you appear to be the most active admin. So could you please delete Mechscape.co.cc and block the creator? Thanks. User:Chicken7 12:29, 6 July 2008 (UTC) admin Not much people but can i become admin please or Beucraft. Cp josh Signatures Am i allowed to make signature? 21:12, 23 October 2008 (UTC) ---- Dear Nq2h This site made me curious about the promising game called 'MechScape' I read somewhere that you are a sysop of this wiki. I am owner of the dutch wiki of MechScape. My question is: Can't we work together and help eachother with building our websites? All help will be appreciated, and so I will help you. Cheers RoseMary admin Can i be admin? Because not much people are admin and Beaucraft. 21:42, 20 January 2009 (UTC) ok 07:17, 23 january 2009 (UTC) Address What is the actual main address for MechScape, www.mechscape.com? Like RuneScape? [[User:I R Zaros| I R Zaros ]] 19:11, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :Yes, this is supposed to be the address for MechScape, when it's released. It is currently set up on an empty server, with no public files. 19:43, 23 January 2009 (UTC) ::K Thanks. [[User:I R Zaros| I R Zaros ]] 19:54, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Requesting rollback rights I'm going to join the ranks of all the other users that come here and immediately demand power by requesting rollback rights. I've noticed that this wiki is occasionally a victim of excessive vandalism/ignorant contributions. I don't have many contributions, but then again, neither does anybody else. Therefore, I can't prove to you just from my edits here that I am trustworthy, but I can direct you to the RuneScape Wiki, where I have remained a loyal contributor. I already hold rollback rights there, so I know how and when to revert. In addition, I'm a professional programmer. Though programming has absolutely nothing to do with rollback rights, it does show that I have something to contribute, even if there isn't much content out relating to MechScape yet. Templates are always handy, right? ;) 18:01, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :P.S. I know I'm not fooling anybody... I'm eventually going for Sysop/Bureaucrat. However, I figured I'd start low and work my way up; I thought that would be a much more acceptable path. I don't want it to look like I'm just here to demand power—like half the contributors—because I'm not. I simply want to contribute the most that I possibly can. 18:06, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ::Ranks actually aren't that big of a deal, so I'm giving you the rollback, and if you want sysop/'crat, then you can just ask and I'll do the same as with Japal1 (until we get an official policy on it.) 19:31, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :::Well, heck, in that case, mind if I have sysop/bureaucrat now? I don't have any experience as one yet, so I suppose it's best to learn now before we have a whole load of contributors than later when there's less room for mistakes. :P 19:51, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Alright, thanks. I'll get to work learning how everything works ASAP. 00:21, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Private images Alright, I'll write something up when I get a chance. 21:43, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Namespaces Eh... that explains why a few things were behaving weirdly. I've never encountered a wiki that had a "root" namespace (for lack of a better term) that was named differently than its main namespace. I'd say we should probably rename it, or things could get confusing (especially when we begin linking all over and people begin linking to us). I could be completely wrong about this, of course; maybe its just my programmer pickiness kicking in. If you think it'll be fine, it's probably not worth the trouble. 04:29, 25 January 2009 (UTC) The Mechscape Website is out! Or is it a fake? URL removed -- Scam site! Fake or no fake? [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] [[User talk:Dragongnexus| Talk ]] 18:46, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :id say fake refresh the page no of players dont change plz do not sign up if mechscape was released it would be on the mainpage of runescape--Godpower49 15:07, 25 January 2009 (UTC) ::Obvious fake. Reasons: ::#Site is in .php files, rather than the .ws files used on other jagex sites. ::#Upgrade your account link on left side sends you to a RuneScape membership page. ::#Under construction banner for knowledge base leads to RuneScape knowledge base -- for Relleka! ::#Terms of use link, and privacy policy link, both go to Runescape.com ::#No link to full news articles. ::#Forum link goes to a 404 page. ::#404 pages are not the standard jagex 404 (see http://mechscape.com for standard 404) ::#Behind the images, the site uses the standard runescape colors -- not the mechscape colors! ::#Login page doesn't use standard runescape/funorb login applet, but a html form, which is only used when applet isn't working. ::#Login page says "RuneScape username" and "RuneScape password" ::#Register page is not a jagex "register" page, but a copy of the login page. ::#"Play now" doesn't go to the game, but to the login form. ::#Current playing total stays constant. ::#Jagex wouldn't use a single domain, and not their main domain -- but rather all of their domains would redirect to mechscape.com. ::#On certain pages the top bar of links is errored. ::Need I go on? admin to please hi would it be ok if i could be an admin to plz it would be gr8 --Godpower49 17:34, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :The other two users I've sysoped had considerable edits on other wikis -- you seem to have about 100 mainspace edits total. Looking through your edits on RuneScape wiki, most are minor, and I see no vandalism reverts. I have given you rollback powers, for now, and if you can prove that you'll have a reason for admin powers -- as all an admin does is stop vandalism - then I'll give the powers. I'm not saying you're not trustworth or anything, I just had more to base my decision off of for the other two. 20:03, 25 January 2009 (UTC) also would it be okay to create atricals about games that jagex has made like funorb runescape?--Godpower49 17:53, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :I believe the articles were deleted before due to the fact that they're not part of mechscape. I wouldn't have a problem if you made it clear that they're not part of mechscape, and link them to the respective wiki (use the links w:c:RuneScape and w:c:FunOrb) -- and only a general overview, not like some 300 page essays. 20:03, 25 January 2009 (UTC) i wont let you down =) Profile Transfers Is it possible to transfer account information from my old account I R Zaros to this current new one? Such as edit counts, contributions, etc. Or possible change the name of I R Zaros? 18:46, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :Due to the fact that usernames are used on all of the wikia wikis, it's not possible to rename/transfer an account from an individual wiki. You can -try- asking on http://wikia.com, although I have never heard of a case before where a user was renamed. 18:52, 26 January 2009 (UTC) ::Lol, I won't bother then. A fresh new start on the MechScape Wiki. 18:57, 26 January 2009 (UTC) say cheese hi i was veing trouble getting a code for photos like Image:Mechscape logo.png thats the photo this is its code ..Image:Mechscape logo.png.. how do i give ploaded photos a code? --Godpower49 19:58, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :Try using instead.. that turns to the image (when the nowiki tags are removed, which i won't do for this talk page. 20:41, 27 January 2009 (UTC) is this evidance The domains registered by Jagex suggest that MechScape will include Player Moderators, Gold and Trading, as in Jagex's Runescape mechscape --Godpower49 22:12, 28 January 2009 (UTC) records Any way i had an idea to make users edit more on mechscape wiki and work twords a goal i was thinking about creating a page of records for example most edits aka edit freak = user i think it would be a great idea and would help the wiki alote what do you think? --Godpower49 22:54, 28 January 2009 (UTC) whops i just created a page MMORPG i diddent notice that it had been deleted b4 could you please delete it soz :Page is already deleted by the time I logged on. 00:20, 31 January 2009 (UTC) more evidance http://ie.youtube.com/watch?v=NzrQSUCJCmc this covers quests artical and vechicle one :I see no reference to Quests, per say, however, there's "Missions" referenced in the video. Can you be more specific about where it mentions "Quests"? 00:21, 31 January 2009 (UTC) we have a magor vandale please block 62.40.61.154 protect my page it seems somewon has a grudge on me admin Where do i nominate someone to become admin? 20:53, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :Technically, we don't have an official policy, however, you can use Project:Requests for adminship, and we'll develop that policy out. :) 00:23, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Beaucraft Can i become Because u r the only 1 has a Beaucraft and sometimes i edit alot. 03:48, 30 Januayr 2009 (UTC) :I'm going to request that you post a RfA style post for this as well, mainly because I'm not the "owner" of the wiki, but rather, it's a community style vote. 06:06, 31 January 2009 (UTC) delete Hi i simply want to be able to delete pages. We have recently had a vandal who targeted me writing things like im ***. He also created some pages like godpower49. It has been deleted i had to ask Japol1 to help me block the user and delete the pages. What i have done sence jan 23rd when i started editing wiki * I have made over 100 main edits i was the frist person to get this. * I have made over 230 edits. * Ive created 25 pages that have not been deleted that means i have made over 50% of pages. * Ive made 2 polls. Aha he was the frist to 100 total edits as you can see here. http://mechscape.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Editcount He has 30 main edits and a total of 259. I have 108 main edits and a total of 236 edits. But your saying edits dont have anything to with becomeing an admin but it shows im trust worthy and have never vandalised a page and i am very active user so il deal with vandals asap. anyway sence i got 100 main edits i stopped being lazy with grammer. =} --Godpower49 15:03, 31 January 2009 (UTC) sig Can you make me a signature please this is how i would like it silver background black outline my user name in black thanks. good job if you figure out how to get the writeing black later that would be great =) police Hi i was thinking for an admin police we could have the public vote in polls on the main page. And for makeing new polices i say we do the same. At least then more people will be happy wih polices.--Godpower49 18:03, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :We need the policies completely drafted first, and after that, why not just use the policy's talk page, and put a link to that from the main page in the news? 18:19, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Timer Why did you put a space in between 'seconds' and 'until'? 18:31, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :Is "secondsuntil" a word then? I thought it just messed up the space in the template, and it was supposed to be "seconds until". 18:37, 1 February 2009 (UTC) ::In my browser it says normally seconds until, now it says seconds until, big unsightly gap like a person with bad, unstraight teeth. Strange metaphor, yet still O.o 18:39, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Story Dude, that is liek best story ever, that's like I saw it at first and like I thought Jagex made it, you found it somewhere or something. Dooode.... Ok stop saying dude. Good story though. 18:00, 2 February 2009 (UTC)